kisekifandomcom-20200213-history
Imperial Chronicle (Cold Steel III)/Issue 3
English= Affairs Garrelia Fortress Parade On May 5th, Garrelia Fortress held the largest Imperial Army parade in history. The parade celebrated the fortress' rebuilding after the Crossbell incident two years ago and the return of the famous General Vandyck as commander of Imperial Army forces after seven years. 15 of the armored divisions participated with nearly half the entire armed forces and over one-thousand military vehicles, including Achtzen MBTs. Each type of newly-refurbished Panzer Soldat participated, including ten Goliaths. The 1st and 2nd Air Fleets added last year also flew in, making this the largest gathering of military might in history. ♦Imperial Army Preparedness and Maintenance♦ The balance of the empire's two armies: the Imperial Army and provincial armies, has greatly changed since the civil war due to negotiations of the Noble and Reformist factions. Panzer Soldats normally used by the provincial armies are now also deployed in the Imperial Army and many personnel were promoted so the armies could use the air fleet at any time. This is obviously in response to the repeated small-scale invasions of Calvardian forces, but it is also likely to protect against international criminal organizations thought to have operated in the civil war and Jaeger attacks, the likes that burned Celdic. However, the current military preparedness is excessive and what size the military should be maintained at will be a topic of discussion. (Staff Writer) Incident Something Amiss in Sutherland? In southern Sutherland province, near the old capital of Saint-Arkh, students of a military academy were attacked by someone at their field exercise camp on April 22nd. The branch campus of Thors Military Academy was attacked by autonomous weapons, but luckily it was able to fend off the attack without injuries. A train derailed between the old capital and Parm the same afternoon, but it is unknown if the incidents are related. Local provincial armies were slow to respond in both cases, making problems with maintaining order in some provinces apparent. Culture Famous Baker Goes North A famous bakery stands on West Street in Crossbell City, the eastern limit of the empire. Its name is Morges. It won a mayoral prize when the province was independent and people come to the city just to visit the bakery. Its owner left for the North Ambria province, annexed last year, in February of this year. His goal is to train bakers in the province that has seen continued food shortages, and he has seen great success since opening his new branch. According to baking apprentice Oscar, left in charge of the flagship store, 'When the boss was young, he trained all over the world. This is his way of paying it forward.' Oscar is making efforts to keep regular customers pleased with the boss gone, and he has definite skills of his own that have gained him many fans. It seems there will be no pause in the delicious smells wafting down West Street. |-| Japanese= 【軍事】ガレリア要塞閲兵式　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　５月５日、帝国東部ガレリア要塞において過去最大規模とな る帝国正規軍の閲兵式が執り行われた。これは一昨年のクロス ベル事変において壊滅状態に陥った同要塞の完全再建と、稀代 の名将と謳われたヴァンダイク名誉元帥が、７年ぶりに正規軍 総司令として復帰したことを祝う意味もあった。　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　参加した機甲師団の数は１５、全軍の半数近くを占めており、 主力戦車アハツェンを始めとする軍用車両が１０００台以上、 新型に刷新された各種機甲兵が数百機参加し、中には巨人機と 称される『ゴライアス型』の威容も１０機ほど見られた。更に 昨年発足した第一、第二飛行艦隊も飛来し、この日同要塞には 大陸史上最大級の戦力が集結したことになる。　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ◆帝国正規軍、その充実と維持は◆　　　　　　　　　　　　 　正規軍と領邦軍という二種類の軍隊が存在していた帝国だが、 一昨年の内戦以来、革新派と貴族派の協議によってそのバラン スは大きく変化している。元々領邦軍が運用していた機甲兵は 正規軍でも正式採用され、飛行艦隊の運用についても領邦軍に 所属していた人材が多く抜擢された。　　　　　　　　　　　 　それらが小規模侵攻を繰り返す共和国軍に対しての備えであ るのは明らかだが、他にも内戦で暗躍したとされる国際犯罪組 織や、ケルディックを焼き討ちにした類の猟兵勢力に対しての 備えでもあるだろう。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　ただし現時点で十分すぎる戦力を保持しているのも確かで、 今後どの程度の規模を維持して行くかが課題となるはずだ。　 （本誌論説委員）　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 ━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━ 【事件】サザーラント州で異変？　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　去る４月２２日、南部サザーラント州、旧都セントアークの 近郊で地方演習を行っていた士官学校の演習地が何者かに襲撃 された。同校はかのトールズ士官学院の分校で、自律稼動型の 兵器群に襲撃されたが、辛くも撃退し事なきを得た。　　　　 　同日昼、旧都～パルム間の鉄道路線で脱線事故も発生したが 同事件との関連は判明していない。いずれにせよ現地領邦軍の 対応が後手に回ったのは確かで、州による治安維持の問題点が 浮き彫りになったとも言えるだろう。　　　　　　　　　　　 　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 【文化】パン職人、北へ　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　帝国最東端・クロスベル市の西通りに評判のパン屋がある。 その名も《モルジュ》──かつて自治州時代に市長賞を獲得し、 ここのパン目当てに同市を訪れる人がいるほどの名店である。 　その店主のモルジュ氏が今年２月、昨年併合されたノーザン ブリア州へ旅立った。目的はいまだ食糧難が断続的に続く同州 でのパン職人の育成で、現地の支店開店以来、既に連日の大盛 況となっているという。　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　　 　本店を任された弟子のオスカー氏によれば「親方は若い頃、 大陸各地で修行したそうです」「その恩をそういった形で返そ うとしてるんでしょう」。親方不在の中、得意客を逃さぬよう 日々奮闘しているそうだが、その腕は確かで彼のファンも多く、 西通りで美味しそうな匂いが途切れることは無さそうだ。 Category:Newspapers Category:Trails of Cold Steel III Books